


Remberance

by inezblue



Series: Death Note one-shots (that is TBD on whether they're related) [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I'm pretty sure that's the right perspective, Near's perspective, Non-explicit character death, POV Third Person, saddish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inezblue/pseuds/inezblue
Summary: Near had an old friend once. This a little short about the two of them.





	Remberance

    He slowly began walking forward, reaching out to to touch his old friend. As the years slowly passed through his mind, he remembered. He remembered the time spent cuddling, reading books for what seemed like forever. He remembered the rainy days, those spent cuddling near a fire, with her soft voice lowly telling him about old stories of angels, heroes, death, music. He remembered the days of hiding from people who would call him a freak for being too smart, or enjoying childish things, and her coming to defend him, like an angel of fury and fire, emerging for him. He remembered when his parents died, and he went to Wammy's, and her finding out where it was, before soon attending the nearby University. He remembered discussing Mello with her and getting her opinion on how to understand Mello. She would bring him the stars if she thought it would make him smile, and for her he would sing, dance, argue, and protect for she was the only person who understood him.

   Then he remembered finding out she was ~~sick~~ ,  ~~ill~~ ,  ~~~~dying. Dying of a slow acting disease that killed off her great-grandparents, her grandmothers, her brother. He remembered the shock he felt that she was mortal, his angel, his protector, his sister in all but blood, soon to be dead. She tried to make him feel better, concerned about him till the very end. Always trying to help HIM feel better, when SHE was the one that was ill. He remembered writing down and getting recordings of her stories, songs, and tales. As many pictures and videos as he could, because soon she would be no more. And that time came too soon.

   He walked forward and grabbed her hand. He slowly went forward and hugged her. WIth many tears and one quick whispered conversation it happened. His oldest and dearest friend was dead. No more lazy days, tales of myth, adventures of the days. 

    Soon came her funeral. He made sure to attend, thinking the entire time that it was too dull for her vibrant life. Too short, but vibrant, like it was filled with full tecni-color, oil pastels, neon colors, that didn't survive the rain. But he managed to survive, however alone and washed out that he was now. He took a deep breath, and moved on, forever remembering her and her kind words, her fire and fury, her passion. And he never forgot, not even when he stopped Kira, Light Yagami. Not even when he became L. Because she was his motive. She protected him from his demons, now he was going to help the world's demons.

 

For his Angel of fire and fury.  His Star, and Protector.


End file.
